2nd Potter Generation (Book 1)
by Rudy1
Summary: Harry's dead and now his children are coming to Hogwarts. The new defense teacher and her daughter are trying to lure him to Voldie. In Book 1 one of Harry's sons important possesions is stolen by them.
1. A Hogwarts Arrival

    CHAPTER 1: Hogwarts

It was a brisk morning in Ireland. The sun hadn't even risen when Matt was harshly awoken.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." He groaned.

"It's almost time to go." Said a familiar voice. It was that of his mother. Alicia Janson.

"Already? I just went to sleep." He turned in his bed to the opposite direction of his mother and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hurry up now or you'll be late!" He groaned and got up to the bathroom while his mother went downstairs and made him something to eat. He was 15 with dark black hair that has exceptionally long bangs. He showered quickly and got dressed. Downstairs he went into the living room where his trunk and owl cage were. His owl, Boris, was inside the cage, sleeping, just back from a night's hunt. Onto the couch Matt sat and waited for his mother's call, which came rather soon from the kitchen. By now the sun had risen and was shining on the lands. Into the kitchen he walked to find a bowl of cereal and some toast on the table waiting for him. He ate in a board matter. When he was done it was back upstairs to brush his teeth and back into the living room where his parents were waiting. His father, Michel Janson, was holding a small jar with a lime green powder. Matt looked almost the exact same as his father if it wasn't for the fact that he had his mothers pale blue eyes. Michel took a hand fool of powder and sprinkled it over himself and Matt's luggage. Then pushed the trunk into the lit fireplace with some aid from his family and yelled "Platform 9 and ¾!" going into through the flames himself. Matt's mother then did the same only without any luggage except her purse, and finally Matt. He coughed as some charcoal went into his throat but succeeded in saying "Platform 9 ¾!" He was spinning, all he could se was a blur of what seemed to be chimneys. Suddenly it stopped. He was in another chimney through which he could see a platform that had a scarlet steam engine chugging black smoke. The platform was full of other young witches and wizards just like him, all waiting to go back to Hogwarts. Noises of animals could be heard everywhere. Mostly that of screeching owls all excited to get going just as there owners were. Matt got out of the chimney and found his parents. They had already loaded his trunk into a compartment on the train.

His mother slipped her arms around him in a brief hug, and took a   
handkerchief out of her pocket, scrubbing at a smudge on his cheek. "Mum!"   
Matt spluttered awkwardly, swatting at her. She grinned and flattened his   
hair so that it didn't look half as messy.  
"Keep your grades up, son." said his father, ruffling his hair fondly. Matt   
grinned as his mother looked indignantly at his hair. Then the two turned   
and disappeared into the crowd. Matt walked around looking for his girlfriend, Kathlene Burnell. He found her talking with some of their friends. A short girl, with messy brown hair usually swept into a tight bun at the back of her head. Brown freckles dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and a pair of oval glasses rested on her nose. He surprised her and they greeted each other. A group of kids then walked over. Shoron Halliwell, Selena Night, Octavian Matheson, and Patricia Halliwell. All of them were 2nd years, 12 years old except for Patricia whom was going for her 1st time to Hogwarts and was 11. Shoron had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Selena had curly brown hair and light brown eyes as well. Patricia was the same only she always had her hair back in a ponytail. Octavian, a dark skinned red haired boy with brilliant green eyes. They all had a daemon. Shorons was a wolf, Selenas a cat, Ontarians a dog, and Patty's an owl.

"Hello Matt, Kat." Said Shoron.

"Hello Shoron, Selena, and the rest of you." Replied Matt. They were all in Gryffindor except for Kat, whom was in Hufflepuff.

"How have you been?" Asked Kat sleepily.

"Fine." Said Patricia. A whistle then rang. It meant the train was about to leave, so they said their goodbyes and got on board. Kat and Matt had a compartment to themselves at the front while Shoron, Selena, Octavian, and Patty had one in the back.

"I con't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Said Selena, while looking out the window.

"I bet you can wait for potions." Said Octavian.

"Eh…I was hoping Snape died." Said Selena.

"Who wasn't?" Added Shoron.

"Not any of the students. That's for sure." Selena said. Time passed and soon the witch with the food trolley came along.

"Can I offer you anything to eat?" She offered. They all bought something and ate tiredly since they were still sleepy. More time passed and now the sun was setting. They were all trading chocolate frog cards but bordley. Every now and then one of them yawned of their daemon changed. Eventually they changed back into the forms they had been on the platform. Finally the train stopped at hogsmeade station. It was hard for them to move in the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"1st years over 'ere" ere" Shouted a familiar voice. It was their friend, Hagrid. He gave a slight wave at them and they waved back as they walked to the place where the carriages were waiting. Into the nearest one they hoped in and rode happily up to Hogwarts castle. The great oak front doors were open to let the students in, but it was just as hard as it was to get off the train. Eventually everyone got inside and into the great hall except for the 1st years. The hall was full with the buzz of anxious students. Shoron glanced from his conversation at the teachers' table at the potions master, Severus Snape. His greasy black hair and piercing eyes, enough to make anyone hate him. As he turned Shoron quickly went back to the conversation. Snape looked suspiciously at him and then turned to talk to Prof.Vector, the arithmancy teacher. Again Shoron looked along the teachers table and saw a young lady. She had blonde hair and pale blue eyes wearing robes of rhododendron. She must be the new dark arts teacher, he thought. He looked down his table, the Gryffidor table, and spotted Matt talking with some friends. Then at Kat at the Hufflepuff table also with friends.

"Shoron? Shoron?! Wake up! The Sorting ceremony's starting!" Selena urged.

"Wha-?" He didn't finish because she had put her hand to his mouth since silence had fallen on the hall. Professor McGonagall was walking in with a 3-legged stool and setting down in the middle of the hall. On top of it she placed the aged sorting hat and it began to sing: 

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards or renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw ,from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff ,from Valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They made a school,

A learning tool,

Thus Hogwarts School began!

They separated their students to their delights

But what to do when they were dead and gone?

They made me to do it right!

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, brave, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart!

For Hufflepuff, hard workers,

Were worthy of admission,

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

And power hungry Slytherin,

Loved those of great ambition.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on,

And I'll tell you where you ought to be!" The hall filled with clapping. Then silence again. McGonagall took out a list and read.

"Analiz, Michelle!" A girl with fair brown hair went up to the sorting hat from the line of 1st years that was waiting by McGonagall. She sat on the stool and before she could even out on the hat it had yelled "SLYTHERIN!". She ran over to the Slytherin table after putting the hat back on the stool. McGonagall slowly went down the list.

"Galaphin, John!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Halliwell, Patricia!" Shoron's heart gave a lurch. Patricia Halliwell was his sister. Now it was time for her to be sorted. Shoron and his friends prayed for Gryffindor. After around 30 seconds or so the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!". She ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Shoron and his friends. She was almost his height with curly brown hair that was usually held back in a ponytail and with the same eyes as Shoron. The one this that made her stick out was her crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead that was covered by her bangs. Shoron had one too; only it was a lightning bolt in the same place also covered by his bangs. When the ceremony was finally over and McGonagall had put the stool and hat away, the headmaster, Albus Dumbleodre, got up and said "Another year has finally come! I hope the summer has melted at your brains so that you have room for all the new things you will learn! Now let us eat!" Food sprang up out of nowhere on the tables. Everyone ate merrily until the final crum. "Now that we are full it is time for bed! Rest up for you have classes tomorrow!" Said Dumbledore. Everyone left the hall. Shoron saw Michelle Analiz again but only for a second in the crowd. She had this odd evil grin. He didn't pay much attention to it and just went to his dormitory straight to bed after biding everyone goodnight. That night he slept happily to be away from the home of his magical stepfamily. They didn't feel right even though he did love them. Here he felt at home.


	2. The Alethiometer

                     The Alethiometer                      

The morning came soon. Shoron had been awakened twice during the night. He had an odd dream. There was a girl. A round his height and she was being forced to do things. Bad things. Things she was scared and didn't want to do. They had been so realistic, but Shoron wouldn't believe they were. They're just dreams, he said to himself. His daemon, Sophonax, was asleep on the trunk at the foot of his bed as a cat. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising, so he decided to get dressed and go downstairs into the common room until breakfast. To his surprise, Octavian was already there sitting in front of the fire, as well as Selena.

"Morning." He said lazily.

"Morning." They both replied back.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"We might ask you the same question." Said Octavian.

"Eh… Couldn't sleep."

"Same here." Replied Selena, Pan at her side in the form of a chubby ginger cat. Shoron walked over and sat in the chair besides her. Sophonax was now her usual wolf form at his side. They just sat in their places until the sun was fully up which was when they walked to the great hall. They sat in their usual place at the Gryffindor table. Few people were there. Shoron spotted Kat at the Hufflepuff table, puffy eyed. Slowly he ate his eggs and bacon with a warm cup of hot coco. Slowly they ate and by the time they were almost done the hall was full like it had been the night before. The buzz of people was back and quieted only for a while when the storm of owls came in. There wasn't anything for Shoron, Selena, or Octavian except the schedule sheet being passed out by McGonagall.

"So what do we have first?" Asked Shoron while sipping his coco.

"Uh…Double Potions." Said Selena.

"What a great way to start our first day…" Sarcastically said Shoron. 

"Its not that bad." Said Octavian.

"How can it not be bad?" Blurted Shoron disbelievingly. 

"No Slytherins."

"Really?!" Asked Selena, "Then who do we have them with?"

"The Ravenclaws." A bell rang from somewhere and Octavian, as a reaction, put his hand on Selena's shoulder and Selena on Shoron's. Almost automatically he orbed them outside the potions lab. It was a little trick they had planned so as to not be late to class, and the best thing about it was that Snape couldn't do anything about it. They knew oh so well that he wanted them to get detention for doing it. Something about cheating and unfairness to the other students. However, Snape had gotten Dumbledore to not allow their daemons in his class, so while they were in there, their daemons were out somewhere sleeping usually or playing. Slowly the students came, and too soon for Shoron, Snape opened the door to begin class.

"Today," He said in his cold voice, "We'll be making a basic sleeping potion. This should be simple enough for all of you." And without another word, they got to work. Simply, Shoron made his potion, since potions was his best subject. "Alright, now everybody should be done by now, start making an antidote." Snape said at the middle of class. As usual, Shoron had already started his. Finally, the end of class came and it was time for Charms. Shoron passed Michelle in the hall and took no notice to her odd grin. He got to class early with Octavian and Selena and looked through his book bag for a pencil.

"Oh my god!" He yelped.

"What is it?" Selena worriedly asked.

"Someone's taken the alethiometer!" The alethiometer is a truth reader with 30 simbles each with hundreds if not thousands of meanings. It was Shoron's pride and joy that he could read it so easily, but now it was gone.

"Who could've taken it?" Asked Octavian.

"I dunno!" Shoron barked, while slipping his bag on is shoulder. " What I do know is that I have to find it!" As he passed the door he accidentally knocked down the tiny Professor Flitwick in his rush. He thought to Sophonax what had just happened and in a flash she was on his shoulder as a snowy owl. 

"More slowly. Your thinking to fast. Maybe you just dropped it."

"That can't be, Soph! Its gold! I would've heard it fall!"

"Would you? In this noisy mess of a hallway?"

"Maybe. I'll retrace my steps." And he did, but there was no sign of the precious alethiometer.

"Maybe it's still in the common room. You might think you put it in your bag and really have left it in there."

"Alright." With even more worry then before, Shoron orbed them into his dormitory and started digging through his trunk.

"Uh! I can't find it!" The worry was finally starting to show in Sophonax's eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe go to Dumbledore, but I don't want to worry him! Uh! What do I do Sophonax?!" He put his face in his hands in frustration. 

"We can't have the entire school looking for the alethiometer, so I say you look for it on your own."

"Sophonax! Are you hearing yourself?! Hogwarts is huge! I can't go around asking people if they have the alethiometer! And who says Dumbledore will make the entire school search for it?! Maybe it'll be just the teachers!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Got any other great ideas?"

Ya. Patty or Kat. Maybe even Selena."

"What can they do? The castle is still to big for all of us."

"Yes, but they can use there divination abilities to find it."

"I'm not sure on Patty. She only gets premonitions from that scar of hers by random."

"But they've always been important things. As your step mother says 'Magic happens for a reason'."

"Well I don't have anything that will spark a premonition like that!"

"Alright then, Kat."

"Fine. I'll ask her at lunch. Better go explain to Flitwick now." So he orbed into the still in session charms class and explained why he was late. He said that he had been off in the forest vanquishing a demon, which was a lie of course. Soon enough the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Shoron rushed into the great hall to find Kat already eating.

"Kat!"

"Ya? Oh hi!"

"Ya, uh-um, hi, listen, I need your help."

"In doing what?" She asked with a suspicious look in her eyes. 

"In finding the alethiometer." He said in a whisper.

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"You lost it?!" She screamed in a lower tone.

"Well…no. It was stolen."

"What can I do?"

"Use divination to find it."

"How do you know I can do it?"

"I trust you."

"Alright. When?"

"Tonight. I need it back as soon as possible." She nodded her head in agreement and Shoron walked off to his seat. 

       Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Michelle was looking over the alethiometer. Trying to figure out how to read it. Her mother had asked her to get it for her so that the dark lord could use it to take over. But the books of readings weren't in there possession meaning they couldn't read the alethiometer. Michelle was supposed to turn it in by the end of the week so she held onto it. That night Shoron slept uneasily, and neither did Patricia without even knowing the alethiometer was missing. She also had a dream. There was a snake. A slimy green snake. Then there was a compass like thing and the same girl from Shoron's dream gave the snake the compass like object. Darkness. Her mind fell into darkness and her scar filled with pain. A burning sensation came over her and next thing she knew she was sitting up in her bed hot and sweaty under the moonlight. The pain on her scar had stopped the moment she awoke. The dream made no meaning to her what so ever. So she thought of it as just a nightmare and went back to sleep. 

    The next morning Shoron woke up even earlier and looked through his trunk again. Still no sign of the alethiometer. Sadly he got dressed and went down into the common room. This time it was empty and he just sat there thinking on what to do. Should he write a letter to his stepmother? He didn't want to worry her either, but he had to. So back up the stairs into his dormitory and back down with a piece of parchment, quill, and ink bottle. Dear Mum, he started. How to start? The rest came easily.

Dear Mum,

          Having great fun. I have some bad news though. The alethiometer has been stolen. Don't go crazy now. I'll find it. Try to stay calm.

                                                                                                       Love,

                                                                                                                Shoron

He read it over. A bit to forward he thought but he had to tell her. So off to the owlery he went and had a school owl deliver his letter. Then into the great hall since by now the sun had fully risen. He sat in his usual place, as always, and ate breakfast. Shoron looked up at the incoming owls.

"What's today?" Asked Shoron gloomily.

"Defense against the dark arts." Replied Selena in a bored manner.

"Who'd they get this year?" Asked Octavian.

"Umm…."

"Oh great! Who is it, Selena?!" Snapped Shoron.

"Mrs. Malfoy. …" An expression of shock popped out of Shoron's face. Mr. Malfoy had been his father's rival and they had died in battle along with his mother. And worst of all Voldemort was the one that had done it. (Need to do a fiction on that) The bell then rang for the start of class. Shoron didn't budge.

"Shoron? Shoron! Wake up! We've gotta get to class!" Selena urged. Slowly and reluctantly Shoron picked up his bag and stood up. Again he froze. And after a few minutes he finally orbed them to class. Once more he froze outside the door. The door opened and there she was. The beautiful women with her light blonde hair and pale blue eyes in robes of black.

"Welcome!" She greeted and moved to the side. The students then filled in and sat in their seats. Shoron dragged Selena and Octavian to seats in the very back off the class. He tried to use his bangs to cover up his scar a little more.

"Welcome to a new year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Malfoy. Today we'll be taking a quiz to see how much you know." She spoke merrily and this felt wrong to Shoron. A student handed out the quiz and they began. Every few minutes Shoron looked up to the clock and finally the bell rang.

"Pass your papers forward." And they did as they walked out of the class. As Shoron passed Professor Malfoy he tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't notice that she was staring at him.

"Now what?" Asked Shoron.

"Transfiguration." Replied Selena. As soon as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class Professor McGonagall had them turning picture frames into tables. Within a few minutes Shoron had completed this as he approached McGonagall. 

"Professor, I have an odd feeling on my scar." He lied.

"A demon?"

"Yes. I finished my work, can I go check it out?"

"Yes. Of course." So he left the class intending to find Kat. He hadn't been able to meet her last night. She was in Care for Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, meaning Matt was there. He could use him too, he thought and greeted Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I need Kat and Matt."

"Now?"

"Yes. I don't have time to explain right now but I promise I will later."

"Alright then. Kat! Matt! Come over' ere! You're going with Shoron!" They walked over and Shoron led them into the entrance hall.

"Kat, I need you to listen to what I tell you, ok." And he orbed them in front of the divination lab. "Tell Professor Trewlany you need a crystal ball for Professor Vector's class. To prove a point."

"Umm…Ok." She climbed up the rope ladder and a few minutes later she came back down with a crystal ball in her arms.

"Ok, what do you need me for?" Said Matt.

"To help me find the alethiometer." He orbed them into an empty classroom where they set up a table and out the crystal ball on it. Kat sat in a chair and concentrated on the ball. 

"I…I can't see anything. It looks like a clue was already sent. A dream is all it says." Shoron sighed. Now what was he to do? They went back to the rest of class. When it was over Shoron ran straight up to his dormitory and lay in his bed face down.


	3. The Visit

                

                                          The Visit

Shoron had fallen asleep in bed and missed lunch and his next class. All day Patricia had kept the secret of her dream from his. Little did she know that her dream was the clue Kat had seen in the crystal ball.

"Where's Shoron?" She asked Octavian in the common room.

"Up stairs, in the dormitory I think." She walked there to see Shoron's sleeping figure on his four-poster. She touched the edge of his trunk and there was a sudden shock. Her eyes closed suddenly. It was a premonition. She saw herself telling Kat and Shoron about her dream. So she shook Shoron awake.

"Shoron! I hade a dream premonition!"

"What?" He sat up and was sure it was to do with the alethiometer. " What did you see in it?"

"A snake and there was this girl around my age. She gave some kind of compass to the snake and then everything went black and I woke up. Oh! I shouldn't have kept it from you!" Her daemon was a young puppy with a guilty face. He instantly knew the compass represented the alethiometer but the other 2 he had no idea about what they meant.

"Thanks for the info, sis." He got up and ran downstairs, through the porthole, down another set of stairs, through a corridor, and into the library where he found Kat at a table reading.

"Kat! Patty had a premonition dream!"

"Tell me about it." So he told her what Patricia had. "I can't tell you exactly what everything means right now, I'll have to do a bit of research."

"Ok then, thanks." And he walked back to the common room where Selena gave him the homework he missed in History of Magic and he started it. The only homework he had besides transfiguration. Unfortunately he couldn't concentrate. 

"Let's visit Hagrid." He finally said to Selena and Ovtavian.

"Now? What about our homework?" Said Selena.

"We can do it later. Right now I need to speak to Hagrid."

"Alright, just let me finish this." Octavian replied. When he was ready to go they put on their cloaks walked through the porthole and down a marble staircase into the entrance hall out the great oak doors. The evening was cold and the moon was shining on them brightly for the sun had gone down completely now. They eventually made it to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest. Selena knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came Hagrids booming voice. 

"It's us!" Replied Shoron. The door opened and they group saw Hagrid's beetle black eyes and his great hairy face.

"'Bout time you visited." He opened the door wider and moved to the side to let the others in. They sat the table in the middle of the room while Hagrid prepared tea. "Alrigh' Shoron, now tell me why you took Matt and Kat outta class this morning."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You know I won't." Selena and Octavian shared a slight look of unsureity and Shoron took a deep breath.

"I lost the alethiometer." Hagrid dropped the kettle he was holding. He had seen Shoron use it once or twice before and knew of it's importance.

"You lost it?!" He finally yelled. "How could you?! Shoron, you know how important it is!"

"I didn't exactly loose it… It was stolen."

"Got any idea on who mighta taken it?"

"No, not yet, but Patty had a dream that we think is our only clue. That's why I took Kat, to use her divination to help find it but all it told her was that a clue had already been sent."

"Tell me about this dream." So Shoron explained for the 3rd time.

"Hmm… I'm sorry but I can't tell you what any of the other stuff. Have ye asked anybody 'bout it?"

"I sent a letter to my mother…" Said Shoron uneasily.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Didn't want to worry him…."

"Oh no, Shoron. You shoulda told Dumbledore."

"Well…What can he do?"

"Find the alethiometer."

"I don't think so."

"So how are ya gonna find it then?"

"I'll find a way."

"I hope you do. Why didn you try ya godfather, Ron?"

"Same as Dumbledore, didn't wanna worry him."

"But you did worry your mother I expect."

"Ron's already got things to worry about, curses to break."

"What your mother does is far more worry sum then what Ron does!"

"I think we should get going now." Interrupted Selena.

"I do too." Agreed Octavian. And they all got up to leave.

"Goodbye then."

"Ya, we'll see you around then Hagrid." Selena said. It was cold but they walked slowly back up to the castle into the Gryffindor common room where there homework lay on a table waiting for them. As they were sitting doing the rest of their homework, Matt approached them.

"Shoron, Kat's expecting you and Patricia in the 4th floor corridor. First room to the right."

"Why? What for?"

"Dunno. I think she might've figured out what Patty's dream meant."

"Alright." He got up and followed him through the castle, but they didn't find Kat.

"Well? Where is she?"

"I don't know! She was right here when I left to get you."

"Uh… What more can go wrong?!" He ran out of the room and down the corridor where he paused at a corner because he heard someone struggling. He thought to Sophonax to come and she appeared as a moth on his shoulder within a few minutes. 

"What is it?"

"I need you to go around that corner and tell me what's going on." Without any more discussion, Sophonax flew around the corner into the next corridor. Around 10 minutes later she came back and the struggling had ended. Matt was with Shoron now.

"It was some women, a masked figure. She had Kat tied up and dropped her into some passageway."

"Just great…" Said Shoron.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Matt.

"Get Kat back." He walked to the stone panel Sophonax pointed out and used a simple charm to open it. There was a long metal slide that led down into the darkness.

"You first." Matt blurted, and Shoron got on and slid down with Sophonax on his shoulder followed my Matt. They hit hard stone floor in a dark room.

"Lumos…" Shoron and Matt muttered lighting holding their wands up. In the small light that their wands produced they could see Kat in a corner her ankles tied and her arms tied behind her back. On her mouth lay a large piece of tape through which she was mumbling. They walked over to her and Shoron, with a large grin, pulled the tape of her mouth.

"Ouch! You little prat!"

"What? I had to take that off."

"You could've used a spell."

"No time for that. What happened?" Said Matt.

"There's no time for that right now. Help me untie her." So they did and soon enough Kat was free. Shoron orbed them to the front of the passage.

"What do we do from here?" Asked Matt.

"We have to go Dumbledore, I have a plan."

"Why didn't you just orb us there?"

"'Cause it's not polite!" Barked Kat. And Shoron led them off to Dumbledore's office.


	4. Demon Distractions

              

                                                       Demon Distractions

  Shoron, Kat, and Matt eventually came to the large stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbleore's office.

"Do you know the password?" Said Kat.

"No. I'll just have to threaten it." He took out of his pocket an inkbottle, threw it up into the air, flashed his hands twice and it blew up then froze in midair.

"Unless you want the same done to you, I suggest you move aside now and let me pass." Without a moments hesitation the stone figure sprang to life and jumped to the side allowing them to pass, which they did.

"Umm... Thank you." Said Matt as he passed the gargoyle. Up the revolving stairs they went, Sophonax now a Phoenix, until they reached the polished wooden doors. Shoron opened them to find Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall.

"Shoron! Kat, Matt, what are you doing here?" Said Dumbledore.

"And how did you get in?" Boomed McGonagall.

"There's no time for that right now! Something's going on here at Hogwarts!"

"Ya, kidnapped Kat." Said Matt.

"But Ms. Burnell is right here."

"We just got her out of the passage the kid napper put her in. And the alethiometer's been taken! I should've told you before Professor! But I didn't want to worry you! And I think it's the same person that captured Kat! But I have a plan now." McGonagall had a look of shock on her face.

"Please sit and explain your plan to us." So they sat.

"I think we should put Kat back down there. That way when the thief comes back we can catch them."

"Put me back in there? Are you off your onion?!"

"No. Just listen."

"What do we tell the students that notice Ms. Burnell is missing?" Said Dumbledore.

"That she's in the hospital wing with the chicken pox, and that they can't see her."

"Alright. That will work. I'll notify Madam Pomfery and the rest of the staff. Now please go carry out your plan." They walked out of the room and back to the passageway where they tied up Kat again and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Shoron finished his homework and went to bed where he lay thinking and suddenly realized he'd forgotten to ask Kat what she had wanted. Aw well, he thought, it's too late now. And off to sleep he slowly drifted.

Next morning Shoron finally woke up at a normal time. Quickly he got dressed into his school robes and went to the half filled great hall.

"Morning." He said to Selena and Octavian.

"Morning." Came their reply.

"We've got Herbology today." Said Selena.

"With?"

"The Hufflepuffs."

"Good. No Slytherins yet." Shoron looked up as the morning mail came in but there was no sign of the owl he had sent. They finished eating early and walked to class where they waited for the bell to ring.

"Greenhouse 3." Said Professor Sprout, and class began. "Today we'll be working with the African Veredas plant. You'll be needing your dragon hide gloves for this, so put them on." As they put on their gloves Professor Sprout passed out an odd white plant. "Careful around the roots and leaves. They give off an odd poison that makes you tell the truth. It's usually made it truth potions, so we're collecting this poison for Professor Snape's 6th year students." Shoron, Selena, and Ron were halfway done with their Veredas plant when a small mousy haired boy walked in and told something to Professor Sprout. She walked over to Shoron and said "There's a demon on the loose in the forest."

"Can Selena and Octavian come along with me?"

"Take one, your sister's already on her way and you only need three."

"Ok…" He picked Selena and they met up with Patricia at Hagrid's hut.

"Got any idea on what is it?" Asked Shoron.

"They told me it was a demon broker."

"Eh…One of those. All right. Do you remember the spell we used last time?"

"No."

"Aw well. I'll just blow it up then, it'll help take off some anger. Did you see where he went?"

"Somewhere around the lake they said."

"Alright, let's go then." They went down to the lake where they saw the demon. He was in the form of a human with a black suit and spiked light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oy! You! Demon!" He turned around to see the 3 and shot an acid ball at Selena. With her telekinetics she made a kind of force field that blocked the attack. "Feisty one, aren't you?" The demon shot another one at Shoron. "Acid ball!" It orbed to his hand and he orbed it back at the demon that burned.

"Halliwell! Night! What are you doing out here?!" It was Professor Snape.

"Saving the castle." Shoron said coldly and they walked past him back to class. At lunch there was no sign of Kat. Shoron had a bad feeling her alone so he and Matt went to check up on her. This time Matt did the charm that opened the passage and they slid down. Kat was asleep so Shoron orbed them back to the entrance where they closed the passage and walked back to lunch. It was Friday now and they had no classes after lunch so Shoron, Selena, and Octavian decided to go to the library. Shoron needed to look up information on "witch burnings" since he missed the last History of Magic class. But before he had time to look a messenger had come and given him a note. It read:

Shoron, 

              We've received a letter that a group of 5 demon broker's will be attacking the castle tonight. 

                                                                       Prof. Albus Dumbledore

Oh no! Thought Shoron. Tonight was the night we was meant to capture the thief that had taken the alethiometer and now he couldn't go. He'd have to get Matt and Selena to do it for him. So he asked Selena and she agreed and Matt was already going anyway so he'd just find out when he gets there. At around 7, Patricia and Shoron left the common room for the lake. They left their daemons in their dormitories just in case they might get hurt. Patricia hid in a bush while Shoron turned into a small brown squirrel and sat in a tree. Nearly 25 minutes later the demons flamed in. Shoron instantly sprang out of his hiding place and turned back. Selena blew up 3 of the demons and Shoron did another. He froze the last one.

"Who's sending you?"

"Why should I tell you."

"Because if you don't you'll end up like your friends. Now tell me!" No one noticed the figure standing on the stairs except for the demon who was looking in the stairs direction. As the demon was about to speak the figure stood up, aimed her wand, and shouted "Muarafos!" It was Professor Malfoy. The demon instantly burned and died. Shoron had gone pale at the sound of her voice. Eventually he turned around and yelled "Professor! We were about to find out something important from that git!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were in danger." Neither Shoron nor Patricia believed her.

"Well, it's too late now. I suppose we'll just head back to our common room." Said Patricia. She walked into the castle while Shoron orbed to the passage where Selena and Matt were.

"Shoron! What are you doing here? What about the demons?" Asked Selena in a whisper.

"Too care of'em. Almost got something out of one but then Professor Malfoy came and killed it."

"There's been no sign of the thief yet."

"We'll just have to wait then." And they did. For hours, but no one came. So at midnight Shoron went down into the passage, freed Kat, and brought her back up where they closed the passage. He almost asked her what it was she wanted to tell him but decided it wasn't the right time. Instead they all said goodnight and went to their dormitories to sleep.

 At breakfast the next day, a reply finally came from Shoron's mother. The owl accidentally dropped it in Shoron's cereal so it was a little soggy. Shoron read it aloud to Selena and Octavian: 

Dear Shoron,

                        I hope you know it's not that easy to not worry about something like this. Do all you can in finding that alethiometer! Maybe your headmaster, Dumbledore, can help. 

                                                                                                         Miss you,

                                                                                                                            Mom

Shoron decided that he had to find the alethiometer soon. So he walked over to the Hufflepuff table to finally find out what Kat's been trying to tell her. Now was the moment in which he hoped everything would come together. Only one thing was wrong. Kat couldn't be seen at the Hufflepuff table. 


End file.
